


Sulking

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam still has past trauma, Bad Communication, Chainsaw is definitely judging Ronan, Gansey to the rescue, M/M, Opal loves Adam, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: It's the final day of summer break and Adam has to leave after two months and so Ronan is sulking
Relationships: Orphan Girl | Opal & Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Kudos: 32





	Sulking

**Author's Note:**

> My word, this was tough to write. I wanted to make Ronan the emotional one this time though, I think I've made Adam the sad one too often already.

Ronan sat on the hard ground, leaning back on one of the barns and watched the sky. There were few clouds. Chainsaw was his only company. Chainsaw hopped around and looked at Ronan, 

“Kerah,” she croaked. Ronan looked at her and she turned her head to the house below them. Ronan let his gaze fall to his lap. Adam’s car sat in the driveway with the trunk popped open, every so often Ronan would hear the front door of the house slam and Adam or Opal would put something in the car. Ronan made a point to avert his gaze and pretend he hadn’t been watching.

An hour later, Adam had collected the final of the drawings that Opal had done for him during his two month summer break, his belongings were all in the car and he had the address for his new apartment plugged into his phone’s GPS. Adam had seen Ronan sitting by the barns and chosen to wait for him to come back into the house. They hadn’t spoken that day yet, Ronan had left the house before Adam woke up and had stayed away ever since. The night before, Ronan had complained that he was tired immediately after dinner, showered and gone to bed. Another twenty minutes passed, if Adam didn’t leave soon, he’d be driving well into the night. Ronan had still not come into the house to say goodbye. With a heavy sigh, Adam stood up from the sofa. 

“Don’t go yet Adam, Ronan will come back in.” Opal promised. Adam’s heart already felt like it was in his stomach, he hugged the small girl. 

“I should be back in a month or so,” he told Opal as she wrapped her little arms around his waist, “I’ll make sure I come see you soon.” He unattached her from him and knelt down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. “Be good for me.” 

Adam was about to get in his car when he heard Chainsaw caw. Ronan was still sitting in the same place. Adam wanted to say goodbye before he left and so set across the field. Ronan didn’t look up when Adam approached him. 

“I’m going now,” Adam told him. 

“Ok,” As stubborn as ever, Ronan still looked away from Adam. 

“I’ll be seeing you then, I guess. I love you.” Chainsaw flew up and landed on Adam’s shoulder, she bumped her head against his cheek until his hand came up to ruffle the feathers on her head. 

“Yeah, you too.” Ronan replied, not looking at Adam until he’d turned and walked away, back towards his shitty tri-coloured car. Chainsaw hopped off Adam’s shoulder as he sat in the car. Ronan’s heart sank further than he knew possible as he watched the tail lights disappear down the driveway. He picked up a rock from beside him and threw it as hard as he could. It didn’t make him feel better.

Adam had stopped at nearly every gas station on the way back to school, not able to get rid of the idea of Ronan trying to catch up with him to tell him goodbye and that he did love him too. Ronan never caught up. As Adam pulled up to the apartment building, he called Gansey.

The sun had almost dropped beyond the horizon. Ronan had watched the sky change from bright blue, to fire to a pale darkness as he sat, still leant against the barn. His phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket.The display read “Gansey 3.’ 

“What?’ He growled into the phone. 

“Hello to you too.” Gansey’s voice came from the other end of the phone. “Are you okay?” Gansey’s tone was dripping in concern. 

“I have all ten fingers and all ten toes so I can’t be that bad.”Ronan heard his friend sigh a long and heavy breath on the other end of the phone. 

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Why are you being an arsehole and why did Adam tell me that he’s not coming home for Jane’s birthday next month because you don’t want him there? What happened, Ronan?” Ronan heard the accusation in Gansey’s words, what he really meant was ‘what did you do?’ Ronan didn’t respond. “Is this it then?” Gansey asked after a few seconds, “Are you two done?” Ronan felt his body goosebump at the idea of being done with Adam. 

“No, we’re not done.” he spat.

“You might want to let Parrish know that.” Ronan didn’t say anything in reply, instead he hung up. Ronan stood up and ran across the field to the house. Opal was eating ice cream at the table. There were tear tracks down her cheeks that pulled Ronan up short. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, immediately bending down to her level. 

“Adam’s gone,” she whispered, her voice quivering at the end.Ronan pulled her into a hug. 

“I know,” he mumbled. “But we’re going to get him. Go put your pyjamas on and be back down as quickly as you can.” Opal ran up the stairs, shortly followed by Ronan. Opal changed her clothes and Ronan threw various outfits into a holdall, he moved into Opal’s room and threw some of her clothes in too. “Come on, let’s go.” They both ran back downstairs and out into the driveway. As soon as Opal was buckled into her seat, Ronan jumped in the driver’s seat. Chainsaw swooped in and made herself comfortable on a headrest in the back of the car. Ronan sped down the driveway and onto the highway. 

They arrived outside Adam’’s apartment at four thirty in the morning. Opal had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the journey. Ronan hadn’t wanted to wake Adam when they arrived so put his chair back and tried to fall into an uncomfortable sleepp. 

Adam had slept poorly. No, that was an understatement. He hadn’t slept. Every time he was close to dropping off, he thought about Ronan. He thought about how much he had wanted to go to Blue’s birthday party and he thought about his parents. The sunrise began to brighten Adam’s room and he needed a change of scenery. He was going to go to the libirary. He changed his clothes and grabbed his book bag, making sure to put in his reading list for the year and left the house. As he walked in the direction of the school’s library, Adam admired a black BMW and then stopped and retraced his steps. Asleep in the front seats of the car was a tall boy, a muscled arm covered his face leaving only his buzz cut visible. Black tattoo ink licked the boy’s shoulder and a raven slept on the dashboard. Adam looked around, the street was abandoned. He pinched himself hard on the arm, producing a bright red mark. He looked around again, still no one around, and knocked twice on the window. Ronan and Chainsaw both jumped. Adam heard Chainsaw’s squark from outside the car. Ronan looked around, trying to get his bearings. He caught sight of Adam, staring at him from outside the car. He got out. 

“Opal’s in the car, don’t wake her.” he told Adam, who looked at him, his brow furrowed. 

“What are you doing here?” Adam asked. 

“Gansey told me you called him, said you weren’t going to Maggot’s birthday. Nice of you to let me know.” Ronan still struggled to look Adam in the eye.

“I’m too tired to argue, Lynch.” Adam mumbled. “I know when someone doesn’t want me around.” Adam began to walk away again. He jumped as Ronan hit his hand on the roof of the BMW, definitely breaking the ‘don’t wake Opal’ rule. Footsteps caught up with Adam. Ronan spun him around. 

“I do want you, that’s the problem.” He admitted.

“What?” 

“I do want you. I have never and will never want anyone in the way that I want you, Adam. I just spent every day for two months waking up to you, and I knew that yesterday would be the last time I got to do it. I’ve lost my Dad, I’ve lost my Mum, Matthew is in DC with Declan. Hell, the amount that I see Gansey now, I may as well have lost him and, I just couldn’t stand feeling like I was losing you, so I spent all day trying to think of a way to not lose you. And then you came to say goodbye. I was an arsehole, I just thought, well, I don’t know the logic behind it, but I was upset. I didn’t want you to go. I’m sorry.” 

“So you still love me?” Adam questioned, needing confirmation to allow himself to believe it. 

“More than I have ever loved anything.” Ronan stepped forward to kiss Adam, but Adam stepped back. 

“You knew I had to come back to school though,” Ronan nodded at Adam. “You made me feel like crap, you know that? Do you think I wanted to leave you anymore than you wanted me to leave? But I didn’t go sit in the corner like a petulant child.” Ronan opened his mouth. “No, let me finish. Don’t ever make me doubt you like that again. We had two more years to survive this, and then I don’t have to leave ever again, that’s all.” 

“Minor in comparison to forever, right?” Ronan stepped forward again and this time Adam let him. “Oh, and Parrish?” Ronan pulled back, “I love you too.” Adam led the kiss this time, until they were interrupted by Opal climbing out of the car and running the few metres to join them.


End file.
